A Wolf and Snake
by Physcoanalysis
Summary: While out on a mission Mitarashi Anko meets a peculiar ronin and decides he’s worth a few laughs and decides to keep him around. With him around things start to change, least of all her view on life. Takes place after the time skip. Swearing and leudness.
1. Where to begin

I was on a four hour car ride today and thought of this on the way. It amused me so I wrote it down and kind of just went with the flow. Might write more some other time. Depends on how well this is received. Also bring spelling and gramar errors to my attention. thanks

**********

Anko was bored. Which made her a very dangerous person to be around. Three things would happen when she got bored, one she would go eat dango and throw the sticks at people, two she would go ask for a mission, or three she would prank the daylights out of someone, not necessarily in that order. Either option available to her did not bode well for individuals or the public at large, luckily she was at an impasse standing on the Hokage monument. She couldn't decide between getting some dango or going and requesting a mission. Her choice was made for her as a chunin from Tsunade's office landed next to her and bowed. She smiled, no reason she couldn't prank someone if she couldn't have her dango.

"What's the woman want now?" she drawled stepping closer and leaning forward hands on her hips, giving the young man a chance to sneak a peak and skirt death.

She could see in his face that he was fighting the urge to look and she saw his eyes make several attempts to look but they didn't get far before he closed his eyes and blurted out his message. Her grin widened, he was where she wanted him.

"Hokage-sama would like to see you and Kakashi-san in her office immediately concerning a mission," with that he turned to jump off into the trees, but before he could jump she wrapped her right arm around his neck pressing herself into his back and leaning her head on his left shoulder still grinning.

"Oh Iruka-san, were you ogling me just then?" she hissed in his ear, with a little lick to his ear lobe.

She could feel him shaking with either fear or excitement, either way she was having fun, she always enjoyed playing with people for a bit.

"No Anko-san, I wasn't ogling you," he said, but she heard the fear in his voice.

"You don't find me attractive Umino-san?" she said with a pout, her right hand grabbing the zipper to his vest and zipping it up and down.

With that question he knew there was no right answer and anything he offered would cause this situation to continue to spiral out of his control.

"Mitarashi-san, you need to get to your meeting with the Hokage and I-"

"Don't be silly 'Ruka," she purred, unzipping his vest half way and sliding her hand in to rub his chest, "I'd rather play with you."

Her suggestive sentence sent a shiver down his spine as he briefly imagined what she would do to him, and he started as he felt the cold steel of a kunai against his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smiling face which did not bode well for him.

"Anko," said a disinterested voice from the trees, "Iruka has better things to be doing than be felt up by you and we have a mission to report for."

"Oh do I detect some jealously Kakashi?" she happily yelled at the trees and into Iruka's ear. Extricating himself from her hold, he leapt into the trees and bounded away.

"Kakashi you ruined my fun, Umino's aways so nervous around me he makes an easy target for some fun," she said as she shushined to the tree branch he was sitting on, nose buried in his little orange book.

"He didn't look like he was having fun," he commented dryly.

"You can't be in my presence and not have fun," she said grinning widely.

"Well, that's debatable. But we should really get going, Tsunade doesn't like being kept waiting."

Grimacing she turned and followed him as they leapt towards the hokage's tower.

***********

It was dark. But that's how he liked it. It was also quiet, another plus. Looking to his left he saw the five rogue shinobi he had gathered together to form a team to complete this mission. All he had to offer was a pay check and room and board and they were sold. Granted they barely ranked as Chunin on his scales they didn't seem overly powerful, but their submissive jutsu was all he was interested in. looking back to the clearing he waited until he heard the telltale signs of his quarry approaching. He knew it was them, he could hear the lead man step lightly every other step, still feeling the wound he had given him the day before when they had tangled.

Looking to his left again he nodded sending the signal that everyone should prepare their genjutsu for casting. He looked back at the grove of trees that the enemy nin were hiding in. Each of them had a bounty on their head that would keep his and his accomplices wallets fat for a few months. Combined that with the reward the town was giving them to get rid of them would be making his day. These ronin he was waiting for hailed from Cloud and had once been a four man cell that had gone rogue during a mission. He didn't know the specifics but he knew they wouldn't have the price if they had left quietly. They must have something they wanted. Probably some information or a jutsu scroll. That was irrelevant. He and him team would take them down and claim their reward and continue dodging the hunter-nin squads.

Looking to the grove again he saw the bush nearest the clearing move and a figure step out. Dressed in gray pants and a blue shirt under his chunin vest, he looked warily into the morning mist that blanked the ground. His shifty gray eyes looked blood shot and his mouth sagged open as he stepped further into the clearing. This was it. As soon as the other three came into view they would be his.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" said a voice as a kunai pressed against his throat.

Shit.

"We didn't get this far by being stupid," said the Cloud ronin's leader, his voice snarled into his ear.

"Apparently your just one lucky son of a bitch, but that ends here," the nin said evenly.

"With your blood on my hands I doubt it," with that he slit the nin's throat and the same action took place simultaneously in the other trees.

Grasping at his throat the nin fell forward into the light and his brown hair fell into his eyes, coughing up something that dripped wetly against the tree limb.

"Fool, you shouldn't have tangled with us. Be cause we-" he was cut off as the man at his feet burst into water and swirled around his legs trapping them. Before he could attempt to free himself a shrukiken trailing a wire wrapped his arms to his sides and the nin dropped from the branch above.

"Like I said: luck, you're my prisoner now," he said. Stepping forward he punched the Cloud nin in the side of the head laying him out cold. Reliving him of his weapons and gear he released the water jutsu and tied his legs with more wire and tossed him over a shoulder and leapt into the clearing.

The mizubushin that has stood at the edge of the clearing now sat as a puddle and its creator lay next to the other three nin trussed up on the ground.

The other five landed and looked around. They then looked to him.

"Well, one cell taken down and time to cash this check," said a stoic Mist nin.

"Yeah, Jer is right, we need to get moving soon, this will probably attract some other missing nins, don't need our prize being stolen," said another.

"Agreed," said the nin, stepping forward into the light they could now see his medium length brown hair that fell into his green eyes. He was busily wiping some grime off his glasses with a cloth. Sliding them back on he grinned. They looked up at his massive frame. Standing at roughly six and a half feet tall he towered over his shorter allies.

"Where do we make the trade over?" asked a blonde Iwa nin.

"Its north of here, its about a three hour trip to the meeting spot, but I say wait until tomorrow. The town has offered to house us tonight and we could all use the rest," which looking at the group he knew was true after fighting for three days strait. Looking off into the trees he commented, "Plus those nice Konoha nins in that tree over there probably have some questions for us."

He pointed to an oak and two figures jumped out of hiding and into the clearing.

***************

Anko and Kakashi sized up the six shinobi standing infront of them. They were tired and wary looking but the most desperate animal is the one pushed into a corner with no escape. The only one who looked potentially threatening was the one closest to them. He stood tall with black ninja sandals and dark blue pants taped at the shins, with a kunai holster on each hip and shin, he wore a flak jacket over a black long sleeved shirt that had a strange symbol on it and two weapons pouches on his back with a short sword resting above those. His head band bore no symbol and his hands were bandaged under his fingerless gloves. He studied them from behind his glasses with green eyes his jaw shut firmly.

"How'd you spot us?" said Kakashi stepping forward arms crossed.

"Easily enough Copy-nin," he said mimicking Kakashi's stance.

"What are you doing in Fire country ronin?" said Anko stepping up even with Kakashi, her hands in her coat pockets.

"A job the locals couldn't do themselves. And couldn't send for help. I just happened to be passing through and offered my services. But the real question on my allies minds is simple, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

She saw the signs of the ronins preparing to fight or run from them, they might not stand a chance but they would try. Thier survival depended on the answer.

But this guy who appeared to be the leader was pissing her off, he was refusing to look at her. Dismissing her as though she wasn't there. Though that shouldn't have surprised her, of their reputations, Kakashi definitely had the better one.

Thinking back on the mission brief earlier and what the hokage had said.

_As Anko and Kakashi stepped into her office they saw that the Hokage was currently working furiously on her paper work while Shizune hovered behind her._

"_Hokage-sama, you wanted to see us?" said Anko loudly._

"_Yes," said Tsunade, no looking up from her work and throwing her a folder, "in there you will find your mission brief, this is an important mission for the village, I want you two to set out immediately, we won't get another chance like this, you must go observe this group and discern their intentions and write a report and profile on their group leader, the others are already on file. I've been receiving reports of this group of ronins battling with another ronin group from the hidden cloud village and the cloud nins seem to have stolen an important document from thier home village, I want you to retrieve it, the village will be able to use it as a chance to bridge some of the connections between our villages. The cloud nins are attempting to fight off the others and they seem intent on cashing the bounty on their heads."_

"_What if we need to fight the ronins to get the document?" asked Kakashi._

"_Use whatever methods you think necessary. From coercion to killing, use your best judgement."_

"We weren't sent to engage, merely observe your intentions, and we won't be calling the hunter-nins either," said the silver haired jonin.

"Surviving is our intention, and arigato for not calling the hunter-nin," said the brown haired man, "since we are not pitted against each other today, could I possibly interest you in joining us in a drink? We were about to head into town."

"Wouldn't mind more than a drink with the one," whispered a Sand nin behind him. Holding up his hand to silence them he looked at Anko for the first time.

"Gomen, snake mistress, I hope my comrades didn't offend you with their coarse language."

"Fuck no, takes more than a little innuendo to set me off, plus" she said and disappeared, reappearing behind the sand nin with a kunai at his throat, "I don't think he's man enough to handle this anyway."

Smiling the nin bent over and picked up two of the prisoners.

"I guess not. Then we should get moving. The town will be dying to hear of the success. And I would relish a warm meal and a strong drink," he said still grinning at her antics.

"Before we go, you seem to know our names, but what is yours ronin?" said Kakashi.

"They call me Nashna Gyro, and I'm not a ronin, you'd need a village for that," he said as he leapt into the tree tops followed closely by the others.

***************

After an hour of traveling they arrived at the town and sped through the streets of the small farming settlement and arriving at the town square where a monument stood to the Kami and those who had fallen in the last shinobi war. Dropping his charges and leaning them against the monument he turned as a crowd started forming. Raising his hands he called to them as his team stood behind him.

"I kept my promise to you, my team and I have brought you peace, we have removed the threat to your lively hood, here they sit, defeated," he said. The people in the crowd started whispering and then cheering for them.

A larger man with a thick beard stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Arigato, shinobi-san, I don't know what we'd have done with out you."

"Called a real shinobi to help you," muttered Anko, low enough that only Kakashi heard her. They watched as the mayor started talking to the crowd saying it was time to celebrate and they moved steady to a bar, while they were distracted the mayor handed Gyro a large wad of cash. His eyes widened in surprise as he counted the bills in his hand. It was more than they had agreed upon, judging from Gyro's reaction. The mayor waved him off as he tried to hand some of it back moving to join the crowd.

The other ronin moved to Gyro and he dolled out the payment. Words were had and he handed out the rest of the cash and the ronins walked off to the bar.

Smiling he moved over to the Konoha pair.

"Like I said" he said, "your welcome to join us for a drink."

The square was now empty and a great deal of noise was coming from the bar. Glancing at Anko out of the corner of his eye, he locked eyes with the smiling nin.

"Pass," he said, noting that the nin's smile faltered and faded.

"I see…" he murmured putting his hands in his pockets, "I saw this coming. Since I paid off my cohorts they are no longer obligated to help me, so I stand alone against you two, now you wish to fulfill your true mission, huh? I thought I'd be able to buy more time with the drinks."

"All we need is a document they were carrying," said Anko stepping forward, kunai in hand, her tongue licking at its edge, "And we'll get it with or without your permission."

"I'd love to see that."

That was the starting bell.

Kakashi leapt backwards to gain some distance and Anko leapt forward to grab him.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and threw a glittering powder into Anko's face. Closing her eyes, he kicked out and sent her into a building sent on the corner of the square. Turning toward Kakashi he saw him finish a set of hand seals ending on tiger, thinking quickly he pulled a water bottle out of his pouch and pulled the stopper out and flung it, flashing through hand signs. Pulsing his chakra he managed to put up a shield before the katon Grand fireball technique slammed against his thin water shield. The shield disappeared in a burst of steam and he leapt through it at the jonin short sword in hand.

Using a kunai he blocked the swings of the larger man's sword and locked arms with him.

"It doesn't have to go this way," Kakashi gritted out, Gyro was putting all his weight behind his sword pushing him back.

"With out the scroll they are worthless," Gyro said, with no real passion behind it.

Then Anko kicked him in his side, to her surprised her foot went right through and he turned to water. To their horror the water didn't fall away but stayed in a humanoid form and grabbed her and began to flow over her form. Kakashi took a step forward to help her when he saw two gloved hands protruding from the ground gripping his ankels.

"Oh hell."

"Doton: Earth decapitation technique"

Kakashi sunk into the ground up to his neck and Gyro broke through the surface two feet from him.

Turning and looking at his trapped foe he frowned when the silver hair turned to mud and he fell into chunks of dirt.

Looking to his left he saw that Anko still struggled with his water trap. He rolled to the left as he felt the killer intent sweep over him and rolled to his feet and faced the now two eyed Kakashi.

"That eye won't help you here, you have a choice, either save your team mate or chase me. Which will it be?"

Turning his back, Gyro condured another clone and they picked up the prisoners and ran into the trees.

Kakashi was already at Anko's side as she thrashed on the ground. The water had almost reached her face. Focusing he called upon his chakra and used it to adhere his hands to the water and began pulling it off, much in the same manner as if he was tree walking, those old lessons came in handy. Soon he had her out of danger and then the water lost its cohesion and spilled off of her.

"Dammit Kakashi, why didn't you knock him out when you had the chance?" she sputtered standing up.

"Cause neither of those was the real Gyro, he was beneath you poised to stab you in the heart," he said moving towards where Gyro's clones had disappeared into the trees.

"Oh." was all she managed to say with a frown. She hated being used as hostage on a mission.

"If we hurry we might catch him before dawn."

With that they sprinted into the trees. She was intent on fixing her mistake.

************

He glanced behind him, they hadn't got in range of his senses yet, so he created a kage bushin to hang back and report when they passed this spot.

Glancing at his other two clones he smiled, he had out witted two of Konoha's finest and if everything else went as planned he'd be in the clear soon anyway.

He just need to reach the larger trading town north of that tiny village, it was there he would make the exchange. Smiling at his fortune he hummed a tune. He only wish he didn't have to earn their animosity to complete this mission and have them hold a grudge against him. Maybe he could swing it in his favor. His clones however looked at him strangely as he started to laugh.

*************

The sun was rising over the horizon as Anko and Kakashi reached the town, henging into two inconspicuous non descript people they moved into the town looking for the brown haired nin. Walking down the main street, Kakashi nodded to a bar on the right and they entered. Sitting at the end of the bar sat and old man in a grey suit sipping on a large glass of water.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at them.

"I was wondering when you'd catch up."

Dropping their henges the three eyed each other and the bartender looked worried about the state of his bar and the other patrons looked nervous with three shinobi about the face off.

"If you aint going to order something, get out." he said gruffly to them. Glaring daggers at the man through tired eyes Anko started when Gyro spoke.

"Give them some sake on me, make it snappy, they're probably tired after coming all this way," he said grinning.

She had just about had it with this guy, he beat them, smiling through it all and now was buying them drinks to commemorate their failure, that crossed a line. The bartender placed two bottles of sake and two saucers onto the counter for them with more than usual trepidation. His sharingan still spinning Kakashi took a step towards the young man.

"I take it you've already collected on those four and they're outside our range of recovery."

"Yeah I collected," said Gyro nonchalantly, still smiling "your sake is getting cold there all alone."

Pulling a kunai Anko was at the end of the bar before he could stop her gripping the nin's shirt front in her fist knife at his throat, her face close.

"You mocking us you piece of shit?" she hissed in anger.

"If you wanted to get close to me, there are better ways," he said wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer, smile dropping, a trickle of blood slid down his neck as the kunai nicked his neck, "and I never said you failed, you needed the document they were carrying so I lifted it before I turned them in."

A scroll poped out of his mouth and he held it with his teeth and offered it to Anko, pushing it into her face. Releasing him she snatched the scroll and opened it.

"This is a sealing scroll. I take it this is all their possessions," she said looking through the number of seals reading his labels.

"Yeah, I figured no reason to have one of Konoha's best shinobi and one of their finest kunoichi holding a grudge against me, makes my life more difficult," his smile was back and he wiped the blood off his neck.

Lifting the kunai to her mouth she lick the blood away and savored it in her mouth. Even with it cold it tasted spicy and put a blush to her cheeks. Anko then handed the scroll to Kakashi and sat and poured herself a generous amount of sake and truly taking in his appearance.

"Cheers you smart ass," she said toasting him. Still smiling she downed it and licked her lips.

"So how did I taste," he asked gesturing to his cut.

"Not the worst I've ever had," she said. This should be fun, thier mission did say to find out some about him.

"Well, I have other assets than just being tasty, you could find out more if you wanted," he said with a wink.

Oh yes, this would be great fun. Kakashi settle into a seat and resumed reading his book.

"I don't know," she said stretching her arms over head giving him an ample view of her 'assets', "I've not met a man yet who can handle this."

Chuckling he tapped the bar for a refill.

"You must not have been looking in the right places, I'm sure I know a couple people who could sate your hunger, one inparticular."

"Really, that would be most helpful," she said coyly leaning towards him. This was too easy.

"Sure, lesbians are easy enough to find in this town," his smile got wider. She took the comment in stride.

"Not for me, I like men with a certain quality about them…" she said glancing toward his crotch to get her message across.

"I hate to interrupt," said Kakashi, "but we'll need to be leaving soon to report back."

"What? Don't be daft, I'll buy you guys a room tonight and you can head back tomorrow, stay, enjoy the night life with me tonight, especially since I just got paid," he said with a wink.

"I don't think-"

"Of course, it should be fun!" said Anko nudging her team mate.

"Awesome, then lets go get some rooms at an inn, all expenses on me."

Hook line and sinker.

****************

Well this hang over officially sucked worse than the one she had when she had drank herself into a stupor when the third died. Some how she and Gyro had argued that they themselves were the better drinker. She laughed and point out that he'd been drinking water all night. Laughing he said he'd drink her out from under the table any time. So they had done the only logical thing, started a drinking contest. Bottle for bottle they drank until they both realized that Kakashi was carrying them back to the hotel. Apparently they had punched out a guy who had tried to pick up Anko while he spluttered something about rancid chicken gobblers and she yelled about shit flinging trees. All and all it was an amusing sight, but Kakashi was not amused when they simultaneously threw up on his vest. She giggled at that memory. She rolled over onto a large bump in the bed and to her surprise it moved grabbing her and pulling her close in a very muscular embrace.

"Stop moving so much."

A tousled brown haired mess poked out of the mound and blinked at her.

"Your making the world shake."

Her breath stopped, then she checked herself over. Still had her clothes on, minus the coat. She breathed again, thanking whatever kami was out there that she'd not done something stupid.

"Let me go," she said.

"Why? Your softer than the pillows and you wouldn't let me go last night."

"I was drunk though, I didn't know I was hanging off a less than average man."

Laughing he sat up releasing her from his grip. He still wore his shirt but one sleeve had rolled up to reveal some sort of tattoo on his forearm.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, sliding his sleeve back down his arm.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pouting.

"I'd rather not. Besides your Cycloptic friend looks less than amused," he said looking over her shoulder.

"Yo," he greeted them, "ready to go?"

"I guess so," Anko grumbled, rising and seeing her coat hanging off the end of the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two around," said Gyro as he rose stretching.

"The Hokage said if we judge it prudent, you should come back with us, she wants to meet you," said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Naw I'm good, I've got better things to do than run around with you two, so thanks but no thanks."

"Oh and what would you being doing that ranks higher than meeting with a village leader?" asked Anko with a bit of a sneer, pulling on her coat.

"Doing what needs to be done," he said seriously, "but is nothing you need to concern yourselves with."

"That depends on what it is your doing."

"Well, then you'll have to take my word for it cause I aint telling. I guess you'll be leaving now then?" he said without a trace of smile.

"I guess so," said Kakashi snapping his book shut and heading towards the door.

As she closed the door, Anko blew him a kiss with a wink and walk down the hall.

It was always fun to meet new people.

****************

It had been a month since she had been on that mission with Kakashi. But strangely her mind kept dwelling on it. They had filled out their reports and turned them in. The nin known as Nashna Gyro was still an unknown force, as they had noted in there reports that he didn't seem the least bit fazed about running that distance to the trade town and summoning clones to assist him. Tsunade had classified him as an A-ranked nin and sent it on to filing with all their notes on him, which were sparse.

Over the last month, rumors began reaching Konoha's ears about a new village being built in one of the smaller countries near their border. The rumors said the village was going by the name of the Hidden Village of the Lost. Taking in any who wished to become a ninja or was fleeing their home village. Tsunade had been contacted by the other four Kages about this new village that had sprung up. She only knew about it cause she had been acting as courier to the Hidden Mist Village. Sighing tiredly she thought back to the fight with Gyro. He had an interesting water techniques, which would lead her to believe he came from either Mist or Rain, either one would have put a price on a nin that strong, but his words kept coming back. _'I'm not a ronin' _but would he go to this new village? She idlely wondered if he had started this village then laughed, he didn't strike her the type to do something so risky.

_Why should I care anyway, he can do what ever the fuck he wants._

Chewing on the dango stick in her mouth she looked up at the clouds.

"Hey Anko, still hanging by the Forest of Death I see," said a scarred jonin walking up.

"Hey Raido," she said, still preoccupied, "whats up?"

"Nothing just that Hokage-sama would like you to report to her office, something about a ronin you met a month ago."

Ah, the subject of her thoughts had come to the hokage's mind as well. Rising she stretched and flicked the dango skewer at a tree completing another leaf symbol.

*******

Stepping past the Anbu that was standing guard out side the hokage's office she stepped inside the office.

"Hey Tsunade, what'd you want?" she said hands resting behind her head, "something about that mission a month ago."

"Yes, sit down."

As the doors closed behind her she remained standing and looked at the woman behind the desk.

"Is this going to take long? I've got dango to eat."

An anger tic appear in the Hokage's forehead, she smiled brightly at the woman.

"Well I hate to ruin your purpose driven and important day, but I have a mission for you," she said smiling sickly sweet handing her a manila folder, "your friend from a month ago decided to lend some assisstance to a genin squad that ran into a missing-nin on their mission, it was stacked against them and their sensi but he saved their butts. It appears he's taken up residence somewhere in the southern forest. We want you to look into it."

"Fine, do I get back up or anything?"

"Do you think you need it?"

"Not this time. I'll be ready for his tricks. That it Hokage-sama?" she said yawning.

"Your dismissed. I want a report on my desk by weeks end."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

***************

I started writing this at 12am and went until 215, drinking water and eating peanut butter mms, snack of champions. As for techniques, I'll do what I feel like at the time concerning whether or not I change them to Japanese or English. Also I haven't decided where to go with this yet and I'm kind of just floating from one idea to another so I guess I'll flip a coin later.

Definitions:

Ronin- Rogue ninja


	2. Of water and trees

Here's the second part. Keep in mind I usually write these at the early hours of the morning so I'm not always coherent. What ever onwards.

I don't own Naruto, and no profit is made.

********

As Anko stepped out of the office and the doors closed behind her, Tsunade turned to a dark corner.

"You sure this'll work Kakashi?"

"Not entirely, there's no guarantees in this business, Tsunade-sama," he said emerging from the shadows reading his little orange book.

"Your gamble better be right on," she said tiredly putting her face in her hands.

"Probably better than any of yours."

"What was that?" she yelled head whipping around to find him already gone. Grimacing she stared at the paper work and reached for a sake bottle, "Damn sneaky one eyed pervert."

***********

Anko hummed happily as she walk down the street with a full combat kit on. She'd put on the rest of her ANBU armor which was concealed by her coat and had more scrolls and kunai holsters. She twirled a kunai on her index finger as she walked, watching in amusement as civilians and shinobi alike eyed her warily and she passed by, some focused on the knife, others had their attention else where.

While she was proud of her body and enjoyed show it off sometimes, she didn't like when men openly leered and stared at her. Especially that ANBU that was on the roof behind her. He should have seen the kunai coming but as he was distracted it cracked his mask with the handle as it hit dead center knocking him backward with a curse. Openly laughing at the people's reactions around her, she continued her stroll to the southern gate.

"Anko!" turning around she saw Kurenai and her old students walking towards her.

"Hey you!" she said sauntering up sashaying her hips a little and snickering as the Inuzuka's head followed the movements, "you should make sure to keep that one on a leash, I don't want him humping my leg before I go on a mission."

"Just as pleasant as ever Anko," said Kurenai, giving Kiba a slap up the side of the head, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Ouch! Sorry Anko," he said sheepishly.

"No reason to apologize, nothing wrong with an appreciative glance towards a woman now and then," she said grinning seductively, "I'm surprised you don't shoot more looks like that towards the pale eyed wonder there."

"What?! Hinata? She's my team mate! Part of my pack!" he spluttered.

"So? She's got some nice curves on her," she said with a wink to the blushing girl.

"So what mission have you been assigned Anko-sama?" said Shino just loud enough to be heard.

"So you do speak!" she said stepping over and wrapping an arm around the young Aburame's shoulders, "You should speak more often. Your deep voice would send girls swooning."

"Anko-sama, what mission did you receive?" said Hinata quietly. Frowning slightly at the girls lack of force in her speech she turned to her.

"Well, I'm suppose to go confront a missing-nin in the southern forest and get him to come back or break his legs and drag him back if he doesn't answer my questions. So why don't you ask that Naruto boy out yet? Girl like you should have no problem getting a boyfriend," she said leaning closer and putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder pulling her in with her, "I know you've got certain 'assets' like my self that would make it easy."

Hinata's face turned so red she thought all the blood in her body had gone there. Smirking at Kurenai's frowning face, she took one last look be for turning on her heel and continuing her walk. With out a word they stepped into pace with her, Kurenai stepping up beside her.

"Would you mind not playing with my students the way you play with other people?" she said coldly.

"Not likely, they're too much fun! Besides I wasn't joking about Hinata," she said taking a peak behind her at the girl, "Strong beautiful young kunoichi like her should be so flustered by such a compliment."

Sighing at her friend's eccentricities with her ex-pupils, she looked forward.

"So who's this missing-nin your after? Where's he from?" she asked.

"He says he's not a missing-nin, a strange claim I know," she said interpreting the look Kurenai shot her, "but his headband doesn't have a symbol on it and he doesn't care who he works with, evident with the group he hired a month ago. He said his name is Nashna Gyro, though one can't be sure. He's a clever guy, managed to trap me and get away with his prize, granted we caught up eventually and he gave us the scroll we needed."

"Why'd he do that?" said Kiba loudly his hands in his pockets as Akamaru walked next to him.

"He didn't want any bad feelings between us, said it would make his life harder if Konoha took actions against him."

"Sure you didn't just frighten him into giving it to you?" said Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's strong but I can take him, should be no problem."

"Don't get too cocky, Anko, remember that got you into trouble when you agreed to play strip poker with those other jonins," said Kurenai nonchalantly.

"You heard about that?" she said grinning with a slight blush, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Yeah, they didn't get the full show but they saw some from what I hear."

"So? Jealous you weren't there Kurenai-chan?" she said pulling her close with her left hand and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Of course not!" Kurenai said pushing her away, "Just mortified that my best friend would do that."

"A little fun won't kill me," she said with a cheeky grin as they reached the gate. Waving over her shoulder she hopped off into the trees.

"Now to find this douchebag, maybe I'll catch him napping!" she said happily licking one of her kunai at the thought.

_This is a good day._

***********

He knew someone or something was approaching. He could feel the vibrations through the ground. It was small judging by the light vibrations, and quickly moving towards him. Turning he formed a large ball of water in his hands and threw it, smiling when he heard the deer crashing about when it ran head on into his water ball. As it scampered away he noticed a new sensation from his chakra senses. Reaching down to his feet he grabbed his shirt and vest. Pulling them on he slide his pouches and sword in place. Turning he looked up into the tree she would land in. He knew she knew that he knew she was there, so she would just come out and say what she wanted and then it would go from there, though he had a vague idea of what she wanted. Instead of landing where he was facing she leapt down ten feet from him with a kunai thrown lazily in his direction. Dodging the projectile he jumped back flipped into the nearest tree.

"Hi Anko-san," he said with a cheeky wave.

"Hey there you. You being the smart piece of shit you are, figure out why I'm here yet?" she said drawing another kunai and spinning it around a finger.

"Yeah, investigate what I'm up to again and probably bring me in."

"So you going to come quietly?" she said softly grinning . She really hoped he wouldn't, she wanted payback for his trap.

"I'm a screamer, and I'm sure you would be too. Just give me five minutes," he said smirking.

She blinked in surprise. As she blink he jumped from the tree and landed next to her, his right elbow on her right shoulder.

"You sure you can keep up?" he said seriously looking at her.

"You sure you can?" she said bringing the kunai to her mouth to lick some fresh blood off.

Touching his cheek, he pulled his fingers away to find it smeared with blood.

"You might be more fun than I thought," he responded looking back at her.

"My thoughts exactly."

**********

_That was fun. Now what?_

**********

Twisting she brought her kunai up to slash his arm. He lifted his arm from her shoulder and cart wheel away gain a few feet between them. Pulling out his short sword he threw a kunai at her and rushed in as she deflected it with her own in a shower of sparks. Locking blades with her he tried pushing her back, instead she retaliated with a push of her own sending him backwards into a tree. He recovered a second later and twisted to the side to avoid her stab to his shoulder. Leaping into a tree he ran around the trunk to avoid her three shuriken and drew a scroll from his jacket and rolled it out. Biting his thumb he smeared it across the scroll and in a poof of smoke a giant wave of water descended into the clearing sweeping Anko along until she hit a tree. Grunting against the water flow she pulled her self on top of the flow and leapt into the tree across the clearing from him.

"Sure you want to do this?" he yelled across.

Adopting a thinking pose she smiled. Biting her thumb she slammed her hand against the tree summoning a mid-level snake summon.

"Sure as I am that I'm going to kick your but from here to Konoha," she yelled back. Her smile widened as his face fell in disappointment. Licking her blade again she leapt onto her snake's head and it dropped down into the water and began swimming towards Gyro.

Flashing through hand seals he called forth a water dragon and the summon batted it apart with its tail. Throwing several projectiles her way he dodge aside as the snake wrapped around the tree base and head butted the branch he was on. Leaping off as the summon sped forward Anko used the momentum to tackle him in the air. Wrapping her legs around his waist she squeezed the breath out of him and grabbed his jacket, head butting him in the mouth. With a hard left swing he struck her in the right temple causing her vision to swim. Slamming into the now shallow water on top of him she attempted to extricate her self from her lock but he rolled on top of her and attempted to hold her under. Grabbing his wrists she struggled to fight him off, them using her hidden snake hand technique she grabbed hold of him. He burst into water and she surfaced gulping down air and looked around for him. She saw her summon bite down on something then its head exploded, dispersing it in a puff of smoke. Leaping back into the trees she looked into surrounding forest. She knew he hadn't run, he was too interested in her as an opponent to leave. Dripping she pulled a scroll out and wiped some blood on it. Thank goodness Kakashi gave her this.

***********

-Flash back-

As Anko walked towards her apartment to prepare for her mission she noticed someone tailing her. A certain one eyed someone. Veering off into an ally she waited until he walked past, stepping out she covered his eye and held a kunai against his spine.

"Guess who," she purred.

"Only one person would play 'guess who' with a kunai," he said reaching up and trying to remove her hand, "Anko, let me go."

"Aww, your no fun Kakashi," she pouted, "I bet there are plenty of other people who would play with me."

"In one way in particular," Kakashi muttered.

"Oh, Kakashi, are you day dreaming about your's truly? Hmm?" she said leaning to try and tear his attention away from his book.

Looking up from his smut he gave her a dead pan look.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Right, no man ever day dreams about me," she said continuing towards her apartment, with a downcast expression, "I mean who would."

"Plenty of people I imagine, I just have the privilege of knowing you. So I know better."

"Yeah, I suppose I can be a bit much some days," she said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I came to give you something that might be useful on your mission should he decide to run," Said Kakashi pulling out two scrolls and handing them to her, "These are summoning contracts for my nindogs, they're great at tracking if you need them. They've been informed of your mission and will help you should you call."

"Thanks," she said unrolling one to look at it, "Worried about me Kakashi?"

"We don't know his full capabilities and I'd rather not run risks if we don't have to."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I've got this in the bag, though I suppose I'll take them with me if it will make you feel better," she said putting them into her coat.

-Flash back end-

***********

**Summoning Technique**

Pakkun poofed into existence at her feet and looked around.

"What's up Anko? Need some help tracking someone?" he said sniffing at her hand she extended.

Scratching his head she wiped some of the blood off of her head band and extended it to him. With a delicate sniff he took it in.

"This guy smells different than a normal person."

"How so?" she said glancing around. She could feel his eyes on them.

"I don't know, it just doesn't bode well."

"Great, can you find him?" she said standing strait.

"Yeah, his scent goes in that direction," he said pointing into the trees.

"Lead the way."

Leaping branch to branch he continued sniffing the air. Stopping suddenly he sniffed again.

"What is it?" she asked looking around, kunai held in a defensive stance.

"His scent stops here, and a new smell begins, smells like a dog, must have had a summon," he said looking up at her.

"Shit. This guy is becoming annoying. I reall-OOF!" she said, then was tackled by Gyro against the tree. Pinning her arms and legs with his own he grinned at her through bloodied teeth.

"You're a hard woman to lose. You stalking me?"

"You wish," she said attempting to head butt him again. Meeting her head butt with his own he pressed her head back with his forehead against hers.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"If you like tall, homely and stupid guys then your fine."

"How am I homely? And I've beaten you before so that would make you dumber than me."

"In your dreams," she said with a grin, "Get him Pakkun."

Jumping onto his leg the dog bit down on his calf. She frowned as his visage melted into mud and began to form around her and Pakkun. Gathering her chakra into her chest she did the hand signs behind her back and unleashed a fireball onto the mud, drying it and making it crumble. Breaking free of the dirt she knelt down to free Pakkun, until the kick to her shoulder sent her careening over the edge of the branch. Grabbing onto the trunk with a chakra laden hand. Looking up she saw Gyro holding up Pakkun with one hand the other resting on his hip.

"You should know that I can't be tracked, otherwise The Hidden Cloud and Mist would have caught me by now, this dog is of no use," he said throwing the dog towards the ground with tremendous speed.

"Release!" she yelled, and Pakkun disappeared half way in a cloud of smoke. With a snarl she grabbed the trunk with both hands and threw her self up the trunk. Jumping back from her landing zone her adopted a basic taijutsu stance. Landing she fell into her Snake hand Taijutsu stance and went on the attack, using her quicker reflexes to push him back to the thinner part of the branch. Balanced precariously he attempted to reach out and push her back with a punch to her stomach. Grabbing his wrist she twisted his arm out to the side and delivered a kick to his sternum sending him flying off the branch with a stream of blood from his lips. Reaching out he tried to grab a branch of a nearby tree but was forced into the ground as Anko's down kick connected with his gut. A spurt of blood shot into the air and she twisted grabbing some of it before it fell. Licking some off her hand, she looked down at him.

"Like I said, your good tasting but that's it, you have no skills other than a surprise attack advantage."

Chuckling he motioned her closer. She leaned down to here what he was going to say.

"Boom bitch." Her eye widening in shock she attempted to leap away but the body before here burst with a electrical discharge and she was caught in the blast, her muscles twitching and convulsing as she flew through the air into a tree trunk.

After she regained the ability to move she looked around again. There was a crater that was slowly filling with water where he had blown up, another clone imbued with an elemental attack. Grimacing against the twinges of pain that ran though her muscles she felt for his chakra signature and felt him sitting across the clearing leaning against a tree. Reaching into her weapons pouch she pulled out a soldier pill and popped it into her mouth and chewed it down. She hated using these pill because of how taxing they were on her, but as her chakra began to come back she limped towards his position. When she was half way across the clearing, sloshing through the muddied ground, he emerged from behind the tree. She gaped at him, it didn't look like he'd taken a hit, except for the grime and blood on his clothes he showed no signs of harm.

"I see you're a little shocked," he said laughing at his pun, "I also know some medical jutsus, granted they are draining to use."

"Your going to need all of those technique when I'm done with you," she gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Come on, let me heal you and we can talk this out, your reaching your limit, I can tell. That last attack is reeking havoc with your body," he said frowning, "there's no shame in stopping this."

"Well I expect the loser to want to stop," she said smiling.

"I haven't lost anything," he said crossing his arms.

"Except the advantage."

Snakes burst from the ground behind him and wrapped him up. The clone Anko crumbled into mud and the real one climbed out of the ground. Waltzing up she grinned down at him.

"Still want to heal me smart ass?" she asked with her hands in her pockets.

"If you'll let me, your going to faint soon."

"How do you figure?" she said, her vision beginning to swim in front of her.

"The poison that courses through my veins is going to make it so. Unless you have the supplies to negate it on you, you should let me go."

Falling to her knees, she covered her eyes with a hand and steadied herself with the other hand against the ground.

"Release," she muttered as she felt herself fall forward, and feeling an arm wrap around her and pull her into his lap. Looking up at him as he reached into his flak jacket and pulled out a scroll and summon a black bottle. Pulling the stopper he held it to her lips and supported her as she drank it.

It was fucking sake.

That son of a bitch.

Coughing as she took to much, she turned and cough it onto the ground. He lifted her bridal style he began walking in the general direction of Konoha.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my blood," he said quietly.

"I suppose I could. You should look at the bottom of your shoes," she mumbled out leaning against his chest. Lifting a shoe he saw an explosive note stuck to his shoe. Laughing he swung her down onto her own feet and showed her the electric tag stuck to her back.

"We're good at this," she said grinning at him swaying in place.

"Yeah, we're good," he said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"You don't know where your going do you?" she said looking at him.

"Nope but I figure I have a while till you regain your bearings, so I thought I'd swing us by a river to clean up."

"I'm sure we look a sight right now, especially you," she said snickering.

"What are you talking about? I'm not half as dirty as you," he said looking at her.

"Yeah, but ugly doesn't wash off, too bad for you," she said giggling.

"Oh, so its like that is it?" he asked pouting, " you lost to me and now your attempting to hurt my feelings. I thought you were better than that."

"Says the ugly duckling," she said sniggering.

"Yeah, but one day I become a handsome swan, so in your face," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ha, not likely, you probably just an ugly ass duck."

"You're a real bitch," he said letting her go and running off to the river ahead of them.

"Arigato! Now go fuck yourself! !" she said chasing him with a wide grin.

Throwing off his shirt and shoes he jumped bodily into the river, floating up to the surface he looked at Anko as she kneeled by the bank. As he watched she bent down and scooped water into her face and rubbed the dirt away. Looking up she caught his incredulous stare.

"What?" she said.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Washing up, what does it look like baka?" she said angrily, her temper flaring.

"The pussy way maybe, why not just jump in?" he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"With you? Not likely, we need to head back asap anyway," she said standing hands on her hips.

"Ah, your still under the impression I'm going with you," he said smiling.

Standing up she put her hands in her pockets with a frown.

"I have to bring you in by the end of this week, otherwise they'll assume I'm dead and send a hunter-nin squad to kill you. So why not make it easy on both of us?" she said kicking a pebble into the water.

"Anko, is bringing me back just another mission to you?" he said looking down into the water.

"It's my mission, and I think it'd be fun to have you around," she said with a shrug, "What do you have against villages?"

"That's all any village wants me for," he said bitterly, "You ask what I have against villages, nothing and that is all they have ever been willing to give me."

"Before you can like a place, you have to give it a chance first," she said.

"Says the one raised in a village, that is all you've known," he said swimming to the bank and climbing out, "Leave your village, life is different for us who have no homes."

"The Leaf can give you one if you want it," she said extending a hand, "All you have to do is say 'yes'"

"If it were that easy," he muttered taking her hand, "I will come with you, but don't expect me to stay."

"We're just asking for a chance," she said with a smirk, "Plus I don't think you'll want to leave, cause Konoha is where I am."

"All I got out of that was that it'll be a personal hell for me cause of you," he said with a dead panned expression.

"Maybe, I think some others will help me in that endeavor anyway though," she said grinning wickedly, "lets go."

**********

"Tsunade-sama," said a chunin leaning in to her office.

"Yes, what is it Izumo?" she said looking up from her paper work.

"Kakashi reports that Anko's mission is a success and they will be here around late afternoon," he said.

"Why couldn't he tell me this?" she said wearily.

"The new Icha book came out today and he's been busy reading his literature," he said with a sigh.

**********

"This is dumb," Gyro said as he walked through the gate surrounded by Anbu with his hands bound.

"I told you to give them your weapons, but you wouldn't listen to me," she responded giggling at his plight walking beside him, "Arigato for that by the by, quiet entertaining to see you get laid out by some rookie Anbu."

Sighing he looked around at the buildings and looked off to the Hokage's tower, turning to look sadly at Anko.

"How did you talk me into this again?"

**********

Hello my readers who made it this far. Thanks for reading, feel free to make comments, I prefer constructive criticism, and enjoy playful banter.

This took a while just cause I went back to school, granted I did have the majority of this written about 2 weeks ago, but I just couldn't get the end to mesh the way I wanted. But I'm ok with it now, and the reason its taking so long is I'm shooting for a roughly 5,000 words in each chapter, so that's a lot to put in.

Anyway, enjoy, I should have another chapter in roughly a month.


	3. Who is this guy?

Blargle. Yep I said it. Anyway here's the next installment, I'm thinking this will be roughly around 7 to 10 chapters, we shall see.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Stop looking at me like that."

"No," Gyro said continuing to glare, "This is your fault."

"Yeah, it is isn't it," she said with positive glee looking around at the office workers buzzing around them as they went about their business with the hokage. Looking at her sitting there he glanced at the necklace hanging around her neck.

"That's a unique necklace your wearing Anko-san," said Gyro pointing to her neck.

"Oh! Yeah old man Hokage gave it to me as a good luck gift when I became Orochimaru's apprentice," she replied with a sad little smile while holding it in her hand, "I guess it brought me luck, I got away from that bastard."

"Old man Hokage?" he said with a frown.

"Oh, I supposed you wouldn't know about our hokages, huh?" she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"No, I-"

"Well then, let me educate you," she said cutting him off, "Our village was founded by the first hokage, which is our current hokage's grandfather, it was founded by the two most powerful clans of the time, the Senju and the Uchiha, others came later but they were the main players. After the first left office, he appointed his brother as hokage, who in turn appointed one of his student, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was our third hokage. The fourth hokage who was a pupil of Jiraiya of the sanin, was the best ninja Konoha had ever produced, such power was with him. He died when the Kyubi no Kitsune attack us, he sacrificed his own life to kill the demon fox. So then the third resumed the post, and he was the hokage til the Sound Village attacked us. He died trying to kill Orochimaru."

"Your old teacher, who in turn has been killed by the rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke," he said interrupting, "Who is part of the Sannin just like the current hokage, Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker."

"I thought you didn't know anything?"

"I never said that, you assumed it, ass," he dead panned.

"Whatever." she said waving him off looking back around for Iruka to come and get them.

A small pig poked it's head around the corner of the nearest desk and peered curiously at the pair sitting on a bench. Reaching a hand down to the floor Gyro tapped lightly causing the pig to look at him and inch closer to inspect this intruder. As she neared he stopped tapping and held his hand out palm up and beckoned her closer with his fingers. Stepping closer she looked up into his grinning face, gently he began to pet her, scratching her ears and cooing to her. With a hop she jumped into his lap and curled up with he stroked her back.

Smiling in satisfaction he turned to show Anko the creature he had got to come over to him but a voice carried over the crowd.

"Tonton! Where did you go? Tonton?" looking to the other end of the room he saw a woman with shoulder length black hair and a slight build looking around the desks for something.

Looking down at the pig he commented: "I suppose that would be you?" he asked as the pig smiled back at him.

"Well better return you," he said sighing and standing.

"Where are you going?" asked Anko as he stood.

"Give this back" he said lifting the pig to her face which prompted it to lick her nose.

Her eyes widening in alarm she swore as she wiped furiously at her face.

Laughing he stepped away and made a bee line for the woman.

"I believe this is what your looking for," holding out the cooing pig.

Whipping around he was met with black eyes that raked over his appearance and lingered on the cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

"Who are you?" she asked as she took the pig into her arms.

"A name for a name, I don't give mine with out receiving yours."

"Shizune, assistant to the Hokage, Who are you?"

"Nashna Gyro, ninja of none at your service." he said with a bow.

"You're the one Anko was supposed to find," looking him up and down again she blushed slightly as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, she caught me, and I decided to come visit, I would have come sooner but no one told me how many lovely kunoichi they had residing here," he said taking one of her hands and kissing it.

"Bulls shit, more like I dragged your sorry ass back." said Anko sauntering up with her hands in her pockets with Iruka trailing behind her, "Time to see the hokage."

"Oh joy, another leader of a village threatening me, my heart be still for the moment," he said with a flat expression.

Grabbing his arm, Anko led him to the big oak doors that led to Tsunade's chamber, and not waiting for Iruka to announce their presence she kicked the doors open.

"Hey Tsunade, here's the missing nin you wanted." she said loudly pushing Gyro ahead of her.

Tsunade turned to look at them from next to the window where she had been talking to the rooms other inhabitant, Kakashi.

"Hey," said Gyro, "how's it going Kakashi? Did you manage to get that stain out of your vest?"

"No thanks to you or Anko," he muttered back.

"Take a seat Gyro," said Tsunade pointing at a chair in front of the desk.

Silently he slid into the chair watching as Anko lounged in the chair on his right and Shizune stepped behind the desk to stand at her master's right side. In the corner Kakashi put his book away and looked on with extreme indifference.

"So What's up?" said Gyro, "Surely you didn't call me here to thank me for helping that team of yours out and embarrassing these two." gesturing at Anko and Kakashi.

"Hey!" said Anko sitting up.

Holding up a hand, Tsunade glared at Gyro.

"Insult my shinobi again and you'll find out what a punch from me feels like," she ground out, "and I requested your audience to make you an offer to-"

"Join the village? Yeah, I figured," he said looking out the window.

Walking around the desk Tsunade grabbed the front of his vest and hoisted him up to eye level.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and talking to us like this?" she hissed between her teeth, "I have half a mind to send you over to the interrogation unit."

Looking interested in her manhandling of him, he smile at her.

"If that suites you, but I'm interested in why I should stay here, what makes your offer better than Clouds or Mists? Or the Lost? They have quite the gathering going now from what I've heard. And I have more information on another group, a demon hunting group, red clouds and the like."

"What do you know about Akatsuki?" said Tsunade.

"Some, and I must admit I'm interested in joining your shinobi ranks," he said airily.

Throwing him back into his chair she towered over him, with a malicious smile of her own.

"And what pray tell would this information cost us?"

"I haven't really thought of what I want so I'm thinking this will be my fee for admission as it were."

"You should know we have an extensive and rigorous entry examination for shinobi wishing to join us," she said sitting and pulling out a sake bottle and pouring a drink for herself, "both on your physical and mental abilities."

"I imagine so," he said leaning forward, "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything, Shizune! Record the statement he gives," she barked out, "Start at the beginning."

"I'd rather not share this with them," he said swinging his head in Anko and Kakashi's direction, "Or her." Pointing to Shizune.

"What's the matter? You some sort of inbred freak?" said Anko poking him in the side with a malicious smile.

"Nothing like that, just that facets of my past aren't for general consumption."

"Well that's just to-"

"Out!"

"But Tsu-"

"OUT! The lot of you."

Glancing back as she walked out she beheld Gyro sitting stock still looking at the sake bottle on the hokage's desk.

As the doors closed, Tsunade turned her attention back to Gyro.

"Now," she said pouring another helping of sake, "Start at the beginning…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Well, what now?" said Anko turning to Kakashi.

"Not much we can do, just wait and see if they need us," he said pulling out his orange book.

"Hrphm," she grunted crossing her arms and sitting on a bench.

"Don't be angry Anko-san, he has his right to privacy about his past, I know you have a similar situation," said Shizune sitting next to her with a stack of papers.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if he has a summons, Pakkun thought he might," she said with a finger to her chin as Shizune was engrossed with her paper work.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Kakashi, "A ninja of his skill."

"What are you talking about? He's on par with me at best," said Anko loudly.

"I'm looking underneath the underneath," he muttered.

"Why can't you just say what you mean instead of dancing around the subject?" said Anko.

"Because I'm difficult," he said with a masked smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"That is my story Hokage-sama, sorry about the disrespect, but you understand now why I chose to do what I did," said Gyro.

"Yes, many things have become clear now, such as how big a threat of having you here is," she said searching her desk for another bottle of sake.

"Allow me," he said removing a scroll from his vest. With a poof three bottles appeared and he handed them across.

"Arigato," she muttered uncorking the first bottle. Sitting back she sipped the fiery liquid gazing at his profile.

"You seem calm for a man in your position," she said.

"There is no point is stressing about that which I can not change," he responded evenly.

"True, but it could take away that which you can change."

"That won't come to pass," he said leaning back in his chair, "Nothing is beyond my reach to change."

"So you say," she said leaning forward to put her elbows on the desk, "We could have that removed for you."

"I'd rather not."

"It could kill you."

"Many things could."

"Do you want to die?" she asked seriously.

"You have heard an account of my life, you should know better than I."

"The remnants could cause problems in the future ending your ninja career unless we act soon."

"Hmm…" he said, "If it means the end of my career, then action will be taken. When could it be examined and removed?"

"As soon as Jiraiya returns to the village he should have time to look at it."

"Then what in the mean time? It has not slowed me any yet so shall we continue onto the tests?" he asked.

"Yes, The first will be a physical examination at the hospital, then you will be escorted to one of the training fields to assess your skills if your in fit condition," she said standing and pulling out some documentation from a file cabinet and throwing it down in front of him, and began scribbling on a piece of paper, "These will need to be completed and turned into myself or Shizune, and you will sit one more meeting between you and your peers. Give this note to the head nurse at the hospital. Any questions?"

"Where will I be taking up residence?," he said rising from his seat.

"We have taken the liberty of arranging you to stay at an apartment building, not the ritziest place, but it will do, An Anbu will escort you there after your examination. Anything else?"

"Nothing."

"Good, on the way out tell the others they can come back in. Have Iruka escort you to the Hospital, that is all. And welcome to Konoha."

With that he rose from his seat and she removed his cuffs.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Serve this village and its inhabitants wells, that's all the thanks I need. Should you be accepted."

"Still, you should have this" he said pulling out the scroll he used to summon sake, "there's still a dozen bottles in here, take them."

"You'll do well here if you keep this up," she said with a grin pocketing the scroll.

"Hai. See you around."

Bowing several times he strode to the door. He pushed them open to see Anko spinning kunai on several fingers and Shizune reading through reports while Tonton rested in her lap and Kakashi reading his book.

"She says you can go back in now," he said, "And I need Iruka to bring me to the hospital for my physical."

"Hai," said Shizune, "I'll get him for you."

As she walked away he watched her go with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Its called discretion my friend, it would serve you well to abide by it," Kakshi said as he passed.

"What?"

"You checking Shizune out, eh Gyro?" said Anko nudging him in the ribs as she passed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him down to her level, "She's a good woman that one, not bad to look at either."

"Oh, you swinging both ways now?" he said.

"One woman can appreciate another's body for other reasons beyond sexual you pervert," she said putting him in a head lock and grinding a noogie into his head.

Breaking free of her grip her smiled disarmingly and held his hands out in a placating manner and backing away slowly.

"I was only joking Anko-san," he said as she looked ready to pounce.

"Torturing the new ninja Anko-san," said Iruka walking up, "It's a nice change of pace from you torturing me."

"Heeyyy 'Ruka," she purred sliding over to him but before she could reach him Gyro jumped between them.

"So, Iruka is it? How about that hospital?" he said seizing his upper arm and rushing down the hallway with a very amused Shizune watching their antics.

Sharing a look, the two women laughed and walked back into the office.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Well that was interesting," he said as he walked out of the hospital in a rather uncomfortable looking lope.

Looking around he could see children playing in a yard a feet blocks down, playing ninja, and people walking to and from the shopping district.

"No one to chaperone me and a free day, lets see what we find," he said walking down the street with the flow of traffic.

Falling in behind a group of chattering women he kept his eyes peeled and watched as they passed by the stores, seeing what each one had to offer.

"I hear that Lady Tsunade brought a rogue ninja into the village," said a woman loudly ahead of him to her group of friends, carrying her babe in her arms, "who knows what kind of crimes he committed in his old village, he could do the same here."

"Yeah, I heard he instigated a fight with Kakashi-sama and that snake woman a while back, and due to some under handed tricks got away but they hunted him down and retrieved something he had, stolen property probably."

Frowning he continued to listen to their chatter about how he must have been as low as dirt, and what a risk he was to the village. Having enough he tapped one of the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm new to this village, and I was wondering if you could-" but as he spoke a four wheeled cart started to roll down the street as a man yelled for people to clear the way as he ran after it.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted pushing past the group and running head long at the errant cart.

Planting himself in the middle of the carts path he braced himself for the impact. He didn't have long to wait as it hit his out stretched palms. Using the momentum and chakra he had molded, he quickly used it to reinforced his limbs. He lifted the cart up over his head and stopped its progress down the hill. Slowly he lower the cart back onto its wheels and accepted the praise of the carts owner saying it was his duty to protect the people. Turning he headed back to the group of women who were now eyeing him with greater interest than before, scanning his body in a quite provocative and obvious manner.

"As I was saying, could you point me in the direction of the ninja training fields. I don't know my way around yet."

"What are you talking about? You're a shinobi of the leaf aren't you?" said a woman eyeing him and slinking up to his side, laying an arm on his bicep and cooing slightly at the muscle she could feel.

"Yeah, but I'm the one you said was 'probably a ruffian and criminal', so I don't know my way just yet," he said with a smile as she looked taken aback, as did the rest of the group, "And I was never rogue. Didn't have a village to go rogue on."

"Ano, I'm sorry we didn't-"

"Yes you did, but it was born of ignorance, make sure to guard your tongue more carefully in future, some shinobi aren't as forgiving as I am," he said seriously, "Now where abouts are the fields?"

"Depends," said a muffled voice behind him, "Which field are you seeking?"

"Field 5, I'm supposed to be there at 4 to be evaluated for active duty, Anbu-san," he said facing the long purple haired Anbu.

"I will escort you there," she said, "If there are supplies you need then you should get them now."

"Don't suppose…"

"I could show you around, you've got an hour til you have to be there," said the woman who had stepped up to him, "I'm not on duty right now, and I know all the best shops."

"I will find you in forty minutes to lead you to field five," said the Anbu, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Turning back to the group of women, he smiled.

"I'm Nashna Gyro," he said holding up his hand in a wave, "Know where I can get some kunai and scrolls?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So where do you plan on putting him Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune.

"No idea," she said tiredly, "not until we test him can we know where he will fit in."

"Who do you plan on testing him?" said Kakashi from the window.

"I was thinking you, Guy and Kurenai, cover all the bases," she said looking down her list of shinobi in the village.

"Tsunade, he knows some medical jutsu," said Anko, "He used it when we were fighting."

"How proficient was he with it?" said Shizune quickly, "We could use another medic nin."

"Proficient enough to heal all the damage I did to him," she said looking at Shizune, "He was a little winded by it though."

"First things first, The primary tests. Then we will go from there," she said pulling out a large scroll and began studying a complex diagram, "Be at field five at 4, test him thoroughly, push him within reason. Shizune, you will be observing his tests."

"Hai, hokage-sama," said Shizune with a smile.

"Anko, you will also be observing, let me know if he shows any significant differences from when he fought you."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Gather the others proctors, Dismissed."

As the doors closed behind them she sighed heavily and looked to the pictures on the walls. Staring at the one of the third, she thought about what she had just done, allowing this shinobi into the village.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Are you ready to go?"

"God yes, please get me out of here," he said in a whisper to the purple haired Anbu.

"Then lets go," with that she jumped to the roof.

"Bye ladies, I'm off," he said waving, "See ya around."

With cries of surprise and waves good bye he followed the Anbu across the roof tops, as she leapt in a north west direction.

"So got any tips for me?" he asked lightly watching the area around them.

"Don't bother me," she said coldly.

"Fair enough."

Glancing back she saw he was looking around the village, watching the people in the streets scurrying about as they passed over head. From the file she had read a month ago about him he wasn't to be taken lightly as he had escaped Kakashi and Anko, but he seemed no more dangerous than an ordinary citizen the way he carried himself. What was his story? She wondered.

Jumping down at the edge of the cityscape she waited for him to land next to her and she ran to the trees leaping into the branches. He was right behind her and showed that he was adept at tree running as any native born Leaf citizen. This was strange as most countries didn't have trees like the one's in Fire Country, most had small trees, but thanks to the Shodai, the trees that grew were the biggest and stoutest around, making it easy to traverse the giant expanses of forest.

The rest of the trip went with out incident and they arrived at the field ten minutes early. Looking around Gyro approached her and bowed to her.

"Thank you for your help Anbu-san. If you should ever need help, don't be hesitant to ask it of me," he said rising from his bow.

"…"

"Well, I'm sure your busy, so I wont keep you any longer," he said looking unnerved by her silence.

"…"

"Or not, which ever you want I guess." sitting down he pulled out the scrolls he had bought and several bottles of ink and began drawing seals along one scroll. Glancing at his work she tried to decipher what the seal was used for when he rolled up the scroll and began on the second one, but the diagrams looked different than the first, an odd wavy quality while the first had appeared more rigid. Sighing he looked up at her with a frown.

"If you have a question just ask it, no point in keeping it to yourself, you wont learn and grow that way," he said in a irritated voice.

"I am to wait with you until the proctors for your examination arrive," she said with her arms crossed, "Til then I have nothing to say to you."

"Bullshit," he deadpanned, "You keep looking at what I'm drawing."

"…"

"Your wondering how I saw your eyes behind that mask, huh?" he said turning back to his work.

"Possibly," she said quietly.

"Then ask, no evil come from a question," he said.

"Fine, how did you see?" she asked.

"I didn't, I assumed it until you confirmed it," he said rolling his second scroll.

In blank shock that he had pulled on over on her at full alert, she was grateful for the mask as it hid her gaping mouth.

"And you can close your mouth," he said standing and wiping the dirt from his pants, "My proctors are here, so you can go if you want."

Sure enough five shinobi were heading to them from across the field. She could make out the silver hair of her one time captain, the trench coat of Anko, and the cries of 'youth' and 'fires' from Guy.

"Then I leave you." she said disappearing in swirl of leaves.

Softly landing on the branch she peered out at the shinobi as her captain dropped down beside her.

"Well?" he probed.

"Can't tell yet," she whispered, "He's being difficult to read."

"Then continue to monitor from here," he said shushining away.

Bunkering down she settled her eyes on the group in the center of the field.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Glancing around at the empty field, Anko felt exposed out in the open like this, she had never like big open spaces. Gyro had started walking towards them as soon as he spotted them, leaning back she sighed thinking about the paper work she would have to fill out for this exercise. Sliding over to Kurenai, she nudged her with her elbow, giving her a wide smile when she looked quizzically at her.

"What Anko?"

"Nothing, just felt like it," she said sticking her tongue out and putting her hands behind her head.

"There are days I wonder why we're friends," Kurenai muttered looking up at the clear blue sky as a cloud floated over head.

"You wouldn't know what you'd do with yourself with out me," Anko said with a wide grin.

When Gyro was ten feet from them Guy let out a shout, Kakashi tried to stop him but failed as Guy leapt forward and began saying how the fires of youth were with him.

"Arigato, Jonin-san," said Gyro nervously eyeing the green spandex wearing jonin, "but I don't think I have a burning sensation, the doctor said I was fine."

"NOOOO!! The Fires of Youth!! You are acting cool like Kakshi!" yelled the boisterous Guy as Kakashi chuckled at the comment.

Coming to his rescue Shizune stepped forward and began explaining the point of the test and what the rules of engagement were regarding the fighting.

"First you will be tested in Taijustsu by Guy then Ninjutsu by Kakshi and then Genjustsu by Kurenai," she said taking out a clipboard and making some checks on it, "If at any time you need to stop just alert us. Guy, you can proceed as you see fit."

As the two stepped a little way off from the group, Anko watched, wanting to see him laid out by Guy's superb taijutsu.

"I bet," she said to Kurenai leaning over and whisphering in her ear," he doesn't last a minute against Guy."

"We'll see," said Kurenai eyeing the strange ninja, "I heard he stopped a run away cart from running over a crowd earlier today."

"Huh," Anko grunted out, "No biggie. They're starting"

Turning their attention back to the two out in the field, she watched as Gyro resumed the basic taijutsu form he had when they had fought, nothing strange yet. Then Guy was on him before he could blink, hitting him in the stomach with a left jab. Doubling over, she could hear him gasping for air from here. With a peel of laughter she yelled:

"Good show there buddy, Maybe next time you could take more than one hit!"

Breathing deeply he assured Guy he was ready for another try. Resuming their original positions, he signaled his readiness and dodged to the side when Guy tried to hit him with a flying kick. Turning to face Guy again he reached into his pouch and pulled out a set of brass knuckles and slide them onto his fingers. Raising his fists he threw a few test jabs in Guy's direction, and she marveled at how much faster his punches were. With a bound he was standing toe to toe with Guy, trading blows while they appeared as nothing more than blurs. He stood there for a good five seconds before Guy knocked him away with a back hand. Rolling along the ground he spun upright rushing back trying a flying kick to Guy's solar plexus. Grabbing his foot in mid-air, Guy tried to throw him away from himself, but Gyro grabbed hold of the ground bring his other leg around in a sweeping kick that connected with his face whipping his head around. Turning back Guy laughed as Gyro righted himself with a twist and repositioned himself.

"You indeed have flames that are strong my friend!" he shouted.

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

With that Gyro thrust his fists into the ground, sending chakra through the brass knuckles, causing the ground around them to shatter. Shocked by what they were seeing Anko and the others strained to see something through the dust, until Guy came jumping backward with a bloodied lip. Wiping his lip clean he waited until the dust settled and his eyes fixed on Gyro in the center on his crater grinning. No longer laughing, Guy rushed forward with his full speed and began delivering kick and punches to Gyro. Holding his hands before him, he either absorbed the blow or deflected it, but his speed was dropping quickly as Guy's blows rained down on him. After almost a full two minutes, Gyro called out.

"I'm done!" he yelled, "Done, You win."

"Wow, that was impressive," said Kurenai, "No average ninja can stand toe to toe with Guy, I doubt even you, Kakashi, would have gone much longer at that rate."

"Probably not," said the one eyed jonin glancing out at the two.

"Yeah, he's ok," said Anko glaring at Gyro while fiddling with her ponytail, "I'd wondered how some of my hits hadn't broken his bones when we fought."

"You are an interesting opponents. Your style is one not commonly found in our area, the main thing you lack is offensive capability and endurance," said Guy shouted as they neared, beaming at him, "Maybe you could come training with my student and myself some time."

"Sure," Gyro said smiling before Kakashi could stop him.

"Excellent! Your fires will burn even brighter once you have trained with us!" he finished with several tears and a thumbs up.

"I guess, So what's next on the checklist?" he said turning to Shizune, who was writing on her clipboard. Smiling at him she flipped the page and wrote something.

"It'll be a test of Ninjutsu," she said handing him a notepad, "Write all the names of the jutsu you know and their effects, then you will demonstrate them for us."

"Ok, lets see…"

After about fifteen minutes of writing and another piece of paper later he handed her back the notepad with a long list of jutsus.

"Well," said Shizune scanning the list then handing it to Kakashi, "With this many jutsus, you'll only have to perform a couple of the advanced ones to pass. Kakashi if you would."

After looking down the list he instructed Gyro to follow him to the center of the field away from the others.

"Hey Shizune," said Anko walking over to the medic, "What all did he write down?"

"Um.." she said tapping he chin with her pen, "Some of everything, mostly water, and some earth style jutsu."

"Did he mention summoning?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't on the list," Shizune answered looking curious, "Why do you ask?"

"Pakun thought he might have a summon, cause of something he smelled while we fought," she said looking out to the field as Gyro blew a ball of fire at a training log.

"Is he sure it was a summons?" she inquired making a note.

"Fairly sure, who knows what it was, could have been anything, given our profession."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." she said looking out as Gyro created spikes from the ground.

"This guy has proficiency with every element," said Kurenai quietly, "Where did he come from? Only the sage of the six paths had that ability."

"I don't know," said Anko, "He wouldn't talk about his past when I asked."

"Well, from what Tsunade told me he can be trusted," said Shizune as the two started walking back, "But no one is infallible."

"Did you just admit your teacher, the Great Medic-nin Tsunade could be hoodwinked by him?" said Anko reeling on her with a wide grin which made the woman quite nervous.

"No, just pointing out a flaw in people as a whole," she said calmly, "Kurenai, your up next. Evaluate as you see fit."

"Good, I'll start now," she said disappearing into the ground.

Looking out to the field the three watched as Gyro stiffened and Kakashi smiled, uncovered his Sharingan eye and kept walking. Once he was clear he recovered his eye and stood next to Shizune as she handed him the clip board and he filled out his section.

"Anything note worthy happen Kakashi?" asked Guy softly.

"Not that I saw."

"Seems strange that five high level jonin would be called upon to assess a single applicant for admission," said Guy, "Seems like a waste."

"Yeah, something is off here," said Shizune, "There must be some sort of extenuating circumstance with this guy."

"Hmm, we'll have to see if he can beat this challenge," said Anko as she watched Gyro break free from the lesser genjutsu only to become more ensnared in the larger one, "He's about done anyway, he's almost out of chakra, any more and we'll have to carry him back."

"He's not doing to bad, of the eight tier genjutsu she's put around him he's broken through four of them and has the fifth one ready to break. No small feat."

"Who is this guy?" asked Guy.

"Beaten for now," Anko said as he collapsed in the field.

"I guess that concludes his tests for now," said Shizune writing something out on the clipboard.

"I can fill my portion out now," said Kurenai as she rose out of the ground.

After handing her the clipboard Shizune started to the crumpled figure in the field, Anko hot on her heels. As they approached the mass it rolled over and he let out a choking breath and gagged as he tried to breath. Kneeling next to him, Shizune began examining him to make sure he was unharmed, finding no wounds she tilted his head until he was looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she said in a loud level voice.

"Never have been, why should I be now?" he said sitting up and closing his eyes still breathing heavy.

"We might have pushed this little posy too far Shizune," said Anko looking down at him, "he's gasping like a fish out of water."

Rising to his feet Gyro kept his gaze anywhere but at the people watching him. Regaining his composure he began a walk towards the others. Closing in behind him, Shizune and Anko watched as he fought off the apparent bought of fatigue he was experiencing.

"You should go home after this and rest up, then come see Tsunade in the morning," said Shizune striding forward so she was level with Gyro and handing him a slip of paper, "We'll be expecting you at ten tomorrow."

"I'll be there," he said looking wearily up at her.

"If you are finished Shizune-sama," said the purple haired Anbu, "I was instructed to escort him to his residence."

"No, we're done here, your all dismissed," she said waving a hand smiling.

"Then lets go," said the Anbu turning and leaping into the trees.

With a tired wave, Gyro leapt after her and disappeared from their view.

"So anyone else notice he was faking it?" said Anko as they began walking back to town.

"Yeah, which leads to the question of why he felt the need to fake exhaustion," said Kurenai looking contemplative.

"I suggest we just keep an eye on him for now," said Shizune, "We don't really have enough information to go on yet."

"The wait and see approach," said Guy, "Perhaps when he comes train with me, he will let something slip." he said with a dazzling grin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This is your residence for now," said the Anbu as they reached the top of the stairs and she handed him a key ring.

"Thanks. There any furniture in there?" he asked.

"There is a bed and dresser, and the usual amenities, and your things have been put in your bedroom. Do you require any more assisstance."

"No, I'll be fine," he said with a small smile, "Have a good nite."

"That is not for me to decide." she said as she disappeared.

Putting the key in the lock he attempted to turn it but the know just wouldn't give. Struggling for a minute he grunted as he tried to force it.

"You need some help there?" said a bright voice from behind him. Turning he spied a flash of yellow blonde hair and bright blue eyes as he looked at the teenager before him.

"Uh, yeah, I can't seem to open my door," he said lamely.

"Well, these door have a tendency to jam, just pull it and twist the key and it should work," the teen said giving him a wide smile, which pronounced the whisker marks on his face. Heading his instructions, he found the door swung open quite easily.

"Thanks… I didn't get your name, I'm Nashna Gyro" he said extending his hand.

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto," he said gripping his hand, "I live next door if you need anything."

"Thanks, goodnight to you then," he said stepping in and closing his door as Naruto walked to his door.

"So that's him," he whispered into the shadows of the hall entry.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I really don't have an excuse, I just didn't really have the drive to write, and I was being lazy. I apologize for that. I'll see about writing the next part soon.

Also, I delivered close to 7000 words this time, granted it doesn't make up for the delay but it might help.


	4. Missions in shadows

Chapter 4

The lighting was poor but he could make out the target's silhouette against the back drop of powder blue walls. The room he was in was illuminated with a single lantern in the center, the man was moving about quickly with in the room, making next to no noise. Pressing the call button on his collar for his mic he hailed Kurenai and Raido.

"The target is showing an increased agitation level, it has increased exponentially since we arrived. He must figure this would be the perfect time for an assailant to strike," he whispered in to his head set.

With a crackle of static Raido responded.

"Just keep your eyes on him, he isn't going any where," he said from his elevated position, "Kurenai is almost in position. So sit tight."

"Hai, Raido-san."

With that, silence ensued, broken sporadically by the man rummaging through the room ahead of them. The only real vegetation grew around the barracks and personnel buildings where they were concealing themselves. Looking out of the bush that was hiding him he watched as the koi pond tinkled merrily in the moon light, and the fish flashed beneath the surface. In the distance over the flat lawn, he could see the compound walls, designed to keep people out as well as in. To the east of his position was the prison block this man ran for water country, filled to the brim with cut throats and thieves and one lone ninja. A ninja that needed help. The mission brief had been clear about how he was supposed to be freed. The warden would have to have him released but doing so would either cost money or they would have to use some professional leverage to make him see it their way. Raido had met with the man earlier in the day, stating that Konoha wanted their ninja back. The warden laughed at him and sent him away. Soon he would see the folly of that action, Kurenai would see to that.

The only problem was the few ex-ninja that worked within the compound. He had seen them earlier when he had run reconnaissance. The three of them were a motley assortment, barely ninja by his standard, chunin at the highest, but they were instructed to avoid blood shed.

The grounds were still quiet when the signal came. Just a small burst of static over the head set, the signal that trouble would start soon.

Smiling he watched as the figure in the house suddenly stopped and stood rigid within. With growing anticipation he watched as the man swung wildly at the surrounding room, knocking several vases to the floor with a crash. On queue two men came out of the barracks and headed to the warden's residence, keeping low to the ground he could tell it was two of the ninja, they were getting closer to his position with every second, soon they would pass him.

"Wait for it," Raido said, "They're almost there…"

"Got'em," Gyro said sliding out of cover with out a sound, having dressed in all black with a hood and mask, he was nothing more than a shadow.

They didn't even see him as he touched them both in the back sending minor electrical shocks to their spines, causing them to collapse. Leaning down he held a cloth over both of their mouths to knock them out with chloroform.

"Tac one and two are out of the picture," he said into his mic, "Whats the situation at the barracks."

"Went off with out a hitch, their all asleep and will continue with that gas grenade," Raido responded, "Rally point Alpha."

"Hai."

After moving the two ninja to the bushes he'd been hiding in he made his way to the warden's house noting that the light was now out. Rounding the corner of the porch he saw one of the doors was slightly ajar. Creeping up to it he slide inside and kneeled next to the other two, dressed identical to him, who were looking the warden over.

"The doors are all sealed with Fuuinjutsu, we need him to touch his hand against the lock to release the seal, we can pick the lock," said Kurenai, "and free our comrade."

"Let get moving then," said Gyro, "I'll carry him."

As he lifted him to his shoulder Raido opened the door and checked for guards. Seeing none, he motioned them onwards. Moving to the tree line, they paused checking the intervening ground between them and the prison. Signaling the all clear, they sprinted across the gap and reached a back door and waited. Seconds, and then minutes ticked by, then the door opened as a guard stepped out for a smoke. With a muffled yelp, Kurenai put him to sleep with a genjutsu. Holding the door for them, they made their way to the high security section, taking down the guards they came across. Finally they found his door, Genma was sitting with his back to the corner snoozing lightly. With a light tap on the door his eyes snapped open and he peered at them from his position on the floor.

"'Bout time you got here, for kami's sake," he groaned out.

"Quiet," said Kurenai as Gyro moved forward pressing the wardens hand onto the seal above the lock, "You'll have twenty seconds to pick the lock."

"No problem," said Raido, stepping forward and beginning work on the lock, after a few seconds it clicked and the door swung open.

"Lets go Genma, time to leave," said Gyro dropping the warden to the side.

"Really, do we have to," he said sauntering out, his shackles clinking quietly, "I was having such a good time. Did you grab my stuff?"

"Yeah, here," said Raido handing him a bag while Gyro undid the cuffs.

"Arigato," he said shifting through the bag and removing his kunai holster and pouch. Slipping them on over his prison fatigues he put a sebon needle into his mouth and motioned that he was ready.

Leaving the warden on the ground, they moved quickly through the building, exiting on the north side. Sprinting across the open ground they scaled the guard tower they had previously taken out and slipped off into the forest.

After an hour of running they stopped so Genma could re gear himself and all of them change into their usual attire . After he finished they continued on towards Fire Country and only stopped for meals and to relieve themselves.

As they crossed the border back into Fire country they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Gyro, What's your deal?" said Genma falling into step next to him as they leapt through the trees.

"My deal?" he said quizzically.

"Your story," he said, "You must know some of mine, they usually give a dossier of ninjas to be rescued."

"Not much to it," he said shrugging, "I grew up in a small village, decided to be a ninja, got taught by a fellow in my village, then left to explore."

"Don't want to go back there and visit old faces?" Raido said from ahead of them.

"That was many years ago, most people I knew are probably long gone," Gyro responded with a laugh, "And the place is a crater now. Some missing nin blew it to dust a while back, those who survived went their own ways."

"Ah, I see," said Raido.

"Well, what have you been doing since?" said Genma refusing to let the subject die, "The old man in your village didn't teach you everything you know."

"No, no he did not, but he taught me what I needed to survive, and that's served me well so far. But I've been to most ninja villages, with the exception of Sound and the Lost, not wanting to end up being swept up."

"Yeah, that makes sense. What where you doing in the other villages?" Raido asked.

"Just learning, I was fascinated in how people interacted in different places. I also was searching out jutsus that could be useful to me," he said, "Just trying to better myself as a ninja and person mostly."

"Noble goal, self improvement, unless its at the expense of others," said Kurenai at the back of the formation.

"I mostly improved myself through helping others, Kurenai-san," he said with an off handed smile.

"Most generous of you to help others," she said.

"They were my friends at the time, but time makes fools of us all," he said leaping through the air.

"There are the gates," said Genma pointing ahead. Indeed the gates loomed in the distance, tall and impressive. Within twenty minutes they were crossing the threshold.

"Hey Genma!" said Izumo, "Good to have you back."

"Good to be home," Genma said breathing deep the smell of Konoha.

"We're to report in immediately," said Kurenai marching in the direction of the hokage's tower.

"Hai," the others responded.

Moving through the streets they garnered several looks as they passed, most eyeing up the newest ninja to join the leaf, seeing him walking with the familiar faces put most citizens' minds to ease, others watched with unveiled contempt as he passed. Smiling he would wave to them and give a cheery greeting.

"Most people would return the looks they are receiving rather than wave and smile," Genma noted to Gyro.

"Yeah, but we're not most people, we're shinobi, no point in it. Besides," He said leaning over, "If I'm hostile they'll never accept me as one of them."

"Interesting outlook, but they might not accept you anyway."

"I sleep better at night with this method," he said with a wave of his hand.

They walked on in silence until they reached the Hokage's tower and ascended the stairs to the main floor to report in. Moving through the crowd that was waiting for their audiences with Tsunade they made their way to the office door and waited for her appointment to end. They stepped back as several jonin and chunin came out and filed past. Shikamaru slide past them and gave Kurenai a curt nod and brief smile which she returned. They quickly slid in before anyone could intervene and heard an angry protest of who ever was next which was cut off as Gyro closed the door behind himself.

"Well. You made it," said Tsunade glancing up from her paper work, "Genma, you will be escorted to internal affairs and given a scan to ensure nothing is loose in your noggin, you know the drill. Then you all will report in tomorrow at…" at this moment she looked sidelong at Shizune with a questioning expression.

"You are open at eight tomorrow morning," she said consulting the clipboard she was holding.

"Eight tomorrow morning to hand in your reports and be debriefed," she said waving her hand at them, "Now get out."

As they trooped out Genma muttered farewell and walked away while being shadowed by two Anbu.

As he walked Gyro reminisced about how they had been unable to look into his mind due to his own mental defenses and had gained no benefit from trying, but it did make his story that he had related to Tsunade hold more water.

-Flash back-

"So Akatsuki did this to you then?" she said writing some notes down in his file.

"Yes, when I was in Amegakure, it was part of the process, they needed me to complete the circuit, but they discarded me when they found another way," he said looking down at the desks numerous piles of papers.

"How did you escape?" she asked looking over her steepled hands at him.

"I was released by one of the organizations spies, he said I should strike back while I had the chance," he murmured with a frown marring his features as he replaced the cuffs around his wrists, "I'm pretty sure it was just a cover for him to make his move while I would distract as many people as possible."

"What happened next," she said making several more notes.

"I got out of there, I decided while I was grateful for his releasing me, I also knew it was that sadistic bastards fault for what I went through. He never did give me the shot I wanted either."

"So when you got out, where did you go?" she said pouring herself another drink.

"I ran, through the forests that surrounded the base, I went to Rice country and tried hiding out there and finding someone to break the fuin jutsu they placed on my mind, and I found an old man who agreed to help. His price was steep but for the freedom of my mind and thoughts it was worth it."

"But he left fragments." she said.

"Yes, but they are easily short circuited and fail, so they do not slow me. They do still however function as guards for my mind, so reading my thoughts is quite impossible, but I am getting headaches more frequently."

"Hmm, could be a side effect. What have you been doing since?"

"Odd jobs, trying to keep under the eyes of people who might find me a little too interesting. Just trying to survive out there."

"I see…"

-end-

He knew that some Anbu were following him when ever he was in the village, but he got used to it. After all he was still on probation , but their chakra signatures became familiar over the last couple weeks and he could tell who was pulling what shift just by reaching for their presences in the background hum of the city.

"Hmm. Ramen sounds good," he said glancing at his watch and seeing it was roughly 1 o'clock and he had yet to eat that day.

With a leisure pace he began to walk in the direction of the ramen bar his neighbor had advised him to try, Ichiraku Ramen. Thinking back on his neighbor he had decided the kid needed to learn some stuff about the world, from what the kid had told him when he had him over for dinner, he may have been well traveled but he sill needed perspective and a new view.

_Speak of the devil himself, _he thought as he drew closer to the stand, _I do believe those are his sandals dangling there._

Pushing aside the curtain he saw that it was indeed Naruto sitting next to a pink haired girl.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" said a bright faced young woman from the other side of the bar, "What can we do for you?"

For a second he entertained the idea of saying her number but he just smiled and sat down.

"I'll have one miso ramen, arigato," he said turning towards his neighor, "Hey Naruto, how's it going?"

"Eh?" Naruto responded looking round at him with his mouth full of ramen, swallowing quickly he waved, "Hey Gyro, good to see you. How'd the mission go?"

"Well enough," he said nonchalantly, as he accepted his bowel from Ayame, breaking apart his chopsticks.

"Ah, cool cool, Eh Gyro-san, this is Sakura-chan," he said indicating the pink haired girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you little flower," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, sandwich," she said with a glint in her eye.

"You're the Hokage's apprentice aren't you?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles. He really couldn't believe how good they were.

"Heh, yeah, she trained me pretty well," she said turning back to her own bowel, "What about you? How'd you and Naruto meet?"

"I just recently joined up with Konoha and they gave me temporary housing in the same apartment building as Naruto, I actually live right next door."

"So where do you come from then if you just joined us?"

"Round and about, used to live with my aunt and uncle in a village on the border," he said swallowing some more noodles, "Nice place, good people, might go visit one day, just to see it again and visit their graves."

"Oh, they passed on, I'm sorry to hear that," she said sheepishly looking in to her bowel in embarrassment.

"Nothing to feel bad about," he said with a wave of his hand, "They had good lives."

"Hey Gyro-san, what do you plan to do the rest of today?" said Naruto as he polished off another bowel.

"Don't have a plan yet, just going to wing it for now," he said shrugging and paying for his meal.

"How would you like to help me train? Maybe spar with me?" he said with a grin.

"Sure, I supposed that couldn't hurt," he said, having no idea how wrong he was.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" said Anko sidling into her office and looking around at the stacks of paper , Shizune busily working away on some files and Tonton running around sniffing at Anko's feet.

"Yes, you and several others are being tasked with an inside job. You are to observe and get to know one of our own to ensure his motives and actions," she said holding up a manila folder, "This isn't something I ask lightly of my shinobi, Do you accept?

"Hai, Hokage-sama, who's the target," she said reaching for the folder.

"Wait Anko, you really need to consider what I'm telling you," Tsunade said laying the folder on her desk, and looking Anko over, "This might require you to get closer than you would normally find comfortable to a target."

"I don't get attached," she said looking seriously at the hokage's face.

"We all get attached," Tsuanade replied, "Last chance to walk out."

"With all due respect, shove it," Anko said with a scowl, "I never put my personal feelings before the safety of Konoha, who is the target?"

"Nashna Gyro, we need to be sure he can be trusted, find out anything and everything you can, report back if you find anything suspicious. This is a black op, no one besides myself and Shizune will know. You will be assigned to missions together to help build a rapport in the next couple weeks. Dismissed."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door and decided to go get a drink before she turned in. She could get started tomorrow.

"Do you think she can handle this given the circumstances?" asked Shizune quietly from her corner.

"Yes, despite them in fact, she may be the only one who could get close," she said opening the empty folder and began putting files into it.

He was tired and sweaty and all he wanted to do was go home.

But this kid was insane. Every time he so much as hinted he wanted to leave he'd entangle him in more training, hand to hand against ten clones was not his idea of fun. Despite how tiring it was he could definitely see where Naruto needed improvement, his hand to hand was decent, his techniques were quiet impressive, especially when he used the rasengan to create a dust cloud that he hid his movements in.

But the kid needed to specialize his skills, so far he had shown no elemental leanings.

Calling a halt to their exercise with a raised hand, he motioned for them to get a drink.

As they walked he asked, "Naruto, what training do you have with your elemental specialization? Do you know yours?"

"Yeah, wind type," he said with a wide grin.

"Do you know any wind style jutsus?" he asked taking a long drink from the water fountain.

"Not really, not any I can use. Do you know some that you could teach me?" he asked looking hopeful as he took his turn.

"No, most of mine are not really for your style of a front line fighter. They focus more on disorientating the enemy, throwing dirt and the like around to blind them," he said with a shrug, "I specialize in ambush and tactics, even assassination sometime."

"Huh, your like that snake lady from the chunin exams," he said looking into the sky, "She was strong though."

"You talking about Mitarashi Anko? She's the one who brought me here."

"Wow, how badly did she beat you?"

"It was more of a draw to tell the truth, but I wanted to come here anyway, I've been alone for far too long now," he said looking down at the grass, "The world stops caring if you aren't there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Naruto said quietly.

They walked on in silence until they heard someone calling out to Naruto. Turning to the voice they both spied his pink haired team mate running toward them.

"Naruto, hey," she said waving him over, "We're to go see the hokage, something about an up coming mission."

"Ok Sakura-chan. See ya around Gyro," he said throwing a wave over his shoulder as he ran off with his team mate.

"See ya," said as he continued on his way home.

After only a hundred feet he could feel a change. Something predatory was heading his way, it already had its eyes on him. Surreptitiously he glanced around the streets to try and identify his would-be attacker. As he glanced to his left he barely had time to recognize the dango shop before a dango stick was thrown at him. Twisting out of the way he plucked it from the air and threw it back. Before it got half way another stick few from the shop and struck the other one mid air.

Walking slowly up to the front of the shop with a kunai drawn he quickly entered only to spot Anko sitting at a table with several empty plates of dango, a bottle of saki, and the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"Your one crazy bitch," he said falling into the seat across from her.

"So they say," she said drinking down some saki.

"So you proved just now," he said flagging down the waitress and ordering a tea.

"So I assume you threw those at me to get my attention for something," he said pouring sugar into his tea, "What did you want?" he said taking a tentative sip of his drink.

"Nothing really beyond letting you know we'll be running a mission together soon, the old bat told me earlier. Probably an assassination judging from our unique skills," she said munch on another piece of dango.

"I figured as much since our specialties are so similar," he muttered as he blew on his hot tea.

"Yeah," she said stretching and standing, "I've got to get going, see ya around."

"See you," he said finishing his tea.

Looking down he saw she had left him with her bill.

"That bitch," he murmured.

She hadn't expected to see him so soon after receiving the assignment, but it had worked out and she had slipped away, even leaving him the bill. So far her day was looking pretty good, all she needed to complete it was get home, have a nice hot shower and crawl into bed.

That's the newest chapter, next one will be up when I feel like it.


End file.
